


悠长假期（节选）

by SyunNyan



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: M/M, Unfinished, excerpt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyunNyan/pseuds/SyunNyan
Summary: 一篇弃文的节选丨原设比较疼痛，没办法长久保持状态去写。这部分节选不痛不痒、没头没尾、主线无关，很短。





	悠长假期（节选）

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇弃文的节选丨原设比较疼痛，没办法长久保持状态去写。这部分节选不痛不痒、没头没尾、主线无关，很短。

……

小原注视天野的时候总感到不安，从初识之日起便是这样。被温柔地养育长大，天野浅褐色的眼眸里有着与外表不相称的纯真，仿佛阳光照耀下通透的玻璃球，叫小原总想伸手将其摘下、藏进自己缝在着用多年的外套内侧的暗袋里，好与这世间漂浮的幽灵尘埃隔绝开去。这样想并不意指天野是如何的高洁易碎，相反，天野身上有关于世俗幸福的一切，烟、酒、性爱，赌博以及日复一日的饶舌。

就像那天被天野告知有重要的话想要对自己说，地点却约在楼下的麻将馆。小原拉开低矮的包厢门时，天野正抬手捏下半咬的香烟，跳起来大喊一声“地胡！”肩膀被压着火儿离开的牌友们撞了好两下，小原好不容易钻进光线昏暗且烟雾缭绕的包房，捏着鼻子问天野找自己到底有何事，而对方却不紧不慢地把赢来的钱一张张数完、满足地塞进沾着晚饭油渍的裤衩口袋，这才踢踏着拖鞋走到自己面前。“主要想找你来换换运势~果然跟你在一起就会有好事发生，所以组队的事情…？”“……死老千。”小原拍掉天野搭在自己肩上的手，看着对方露出的小虎牙又禁不住笑起来。

每每想起这天的事，小原总会无奈地屈服于天野的可爱。对于天野来说，好像没有什么事情是会过分耗费心力的，吃饭或是乐队，或许哪日前去战场也会是一样，小原这样认为。天野就像是野外从地下自由钻出来的花朵，恣意、乐观，也抱有无尽的细腻与温柔。小原明白自己为什么会被天野吸引、并想与他更长久的交往下去，天野早就把答案明明白白地交到了自己手上。对于在异常严苛的家庭长大、养成谨慎甚至虚伪习惯的小原，天野剥下他的伪装就像撕开零食的包装袋一样简单而愉悦。入世却也真实，天野的这点小原学不来，却想要把他当做温柔乡一样投身，当做理想之春一样守护。

天野并非没有回应过小原的心意，或者，对于天野来说，小原也是一样的美好。在众多友人之中，天野见惯了形形色色的过往，却只有小原的那份叫自己割舍不下。并不是如何的悲惨或动荡，但一切的裂缝却都被小原自己顺着痕迹裹上甜蜜的糖纸，无论本人自身是否信服，这些糖纸总能化为日月交替时向着所有光的梦语从小原唇间吐出，并且叫天野感动得一塌糊涂。信任对方并交出自己，天野看见小原时就如同交配季节的一匹野狼遇见了另一匹，因为对方高扬的生命力和狡猾的捕猎技巧，起了追随之心。

……

早间果然适合培育情欲，如若再添一笔过往事，想必更加不可收拾。肌肤之亲的经历并不是没有过，即便尽是些擦边球都算不得的小打小闹，但天野却也记在心里、没事便拿出来想想，如果再有个听话的人，恐怕如数家珍的架势都能使得出。醉酒时这样的事情最多，天野总爱在上头过后搂着小原在怀里揉、“旦那旦那”地胡叫个不停。如果小原也同样的醉，大约使不上力又想借着谁靠、鲜有推开了的情况；但若还清醒，便总会挂着一张不黑不白的笑脸压着天野叫他放开。当然，这些大多靠着旁观者转述给翌日的天野听，一醉便整晚的记忆一同消失，尽管天野看起来不像是如此需要浇愁的体质。但次数多了也就没人再当新鲜事，过了还提起，只坂本有次在酒屋拿着空竹签点了点，“喝了酒就把人家抱怀里，这不叫酒后乱性，这叫平日里对人家就尽是一脑袋黄色思想。”天野听了赌气似的扭了头、咬着毛豆咕叽咕叽地响，皮里浸的汁水被两排乱牙磨的渍在唇间，无意识地舌尖扫了扫，便又被坂本指着大叫“色棍”。

哪里是色棍呢，至少将小原当做对象时不会是这样。但怀抱着怎样的心绪，天野自己也说不出个明白，索性不再去想。往往叫天野又不得不重新细细思索起来的，是小原那副笑着亲近而后忙着撇清的微妙态度。不久前的大家过着拮据的常态，坂本甚至被空荡的口袋逼着戒了烟，更别提巡回住宿这一笔大头开支，于是一同挤在车里和衣而眠成了常事。只那次staff不知哪里借来的一张旅馆会员卡，正巧碰上持卡人生日，一帮还在长身体似的少年终于得以两两睡进房里。天野洗完了从狭小的浴室挤出来，见到小原撑着床垫面向窗口吹风喝酒，不绿不黄的淡色窗帘贴着框儿一会散一会收。上前挨着小原坐下，觉得这初夏的凉风里透着股热气。“今晚可能会挤着你了。”小原偏头看看一头半干的短毛呲哇乱翘的天野，后者嫌弃他见外似的摆摆手，“有床睡还讲究什么。”“…….也是，”小原说完又望向黑里缀着点点亮的窗外，“……再说我也挺喜欢猫的。”

天野听了先是一愣，后又定了定神、看着小原那双乌黑的圆眼朝自己笑着眨了两眨，“……我明明是老虎来着。”说是抱怨听起来却含了几分得意，天野低头继续拿毛巾包着头发一顿乱擦。

夜里关了灯睡下，小原被微风吹开些的前发轻搭在长长的眼睫上、松弛了的神经全写进平稳的呼吸里。天野在一旁小心翼翼地溜边儿侧躺，看着小原心里像过了辆见不着首尾的火车、轰隆隆直颤。“不抱着猫睡了？”假睡的人听了这句有些试探又无赖一般的邀请，噗嗤一声笑出来，“你不是老虎吗，睡吧。”拉了被子便背过身去道晚安。天野拿一副不解又失望的脸冲着小原那张被月光照得清透的薄背，瘦极了肩胛骨突出来、像只停在灯上不动的白蛾。“明明是你先挑我。”天野在心里念了好两遍，转头又嫌自己恶心，撇嘴咽了口气，压着心思也只得闭眼睡去了。

倒是今天，没了那些方便反水的漂亮话，小原不声不响便朝天野靠过去。天野触着小原时像只按钮灵敏的娃娃，眼底藏着的情或是爱一下汪出来、把小原的吐息打了个透湿。

………


End file.
